


Selina Rogers (Remnant Fleet)

by Geonn



Series: The Remnant Fleet [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Bisexual Male Character, Casual Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bureacrat charged with finding someone to clean up the aftermath of the Cetidroi invasion takes a brief trip home during the negotiations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selina Rogers (Remnant Fleet)

“Welcome to Aspilastyon, the capital township of Acapsia,” the recording whispered from a speaker above her head. “We apologize for any offense you may take during your visit. Please remember that our culture’s values may be different from yours. We do not intend to displease or upset any of our vaunted guests. Accept our hospitality and enjoy your stay on our world.” The voice, feminine and so soft it almost seemed to come from within her own head, faded into the sound of flute music. 

Selina Rogers was seated in a one-person carrier delivering her from the ship in orbit to her home on the main continent. It had been a long trip, taking her to the Quay and then all the way into the Pelorum sector to tour the damage from the Cetidroi invasion. So many ships had been lost that the system looked like a junkyard. The Humans had graciously offered to have the flotsam towed to their corner of the map. It would require a considerable undertaking to get everything from one place to the other, and they were currently speaking to several races who were in a position to help.

The city looked like the inside of a shattered purple geode, all sharp angles and shining surfaces that gleamed up at her like miniature suns. Their buildings were designed to look like accidents of nature, but no god could have made something so perfectly imperfect, so beautifully practical. As the ship neared the tower that contained her home, she shifted to the edge of her seat and unfastened the top collar of her blouse. She shrugged out of it, folded it neatly, and placed it to one side before unfastening her slacks. She undressed completely and placed her clothes in her bag, settling back into the embrace of her seat for the last few seconds of her journey. 

The ship settled lightly on the pad outside of her apartment. As she stood, the recorded voice again whispered that it hoped she would enjoy her stay. She ignored it once again as she stepped out and walked through the large glass doors. Her home was a single large room, with the seating area to her left and a kitchen to the right. Directly ahead of her was the bedroom, where her lover and life mate was in the midst of making love to someone she didn’t recognize.

The stranger was on his knees, his hands pressed against the wall behind their bed, his head bowed as Chander pushed into him. Both men looked at her as she crawled onto the bed, and she brushed the dark skin of Chander’s bicep as she stood on her knees behind him. She stroked his hips and kissed the sweat from his neck, her body unconsciously falling into his rhythms as she moved up to his neck.

“Welcome home,” Chander said. “Ander Biain, this is Selina Rogers.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Selina whispered as she dragged her tongue over Chander’s ear. He pressed back against the hollow of her hips as her hands met in the middle of his stomach. She moved her fingers down and gripped his shaft, stroking him before every forward thrust. The men were near completion, as evidenced by their grunting and the sweat covering their bodies, so she reluctantly didn’t try to make their joining about her. Chander reached back and gripped her hip, his fingers digging into her buttock as Ander arched his back. 

Chander reached for Selina’s hand, guiding it to his lover’s cock. She wrapped her fingers around the tip moments before he came, spilling his warm seed over her palm and fingers. Ander fell forward onto his elbows, and Chander withdrew from him to fall gracefully to one side. Selina posed on her knees, one hand held out to the side with the stranger’s come cupped in her hand as he moved to the edge of the bed. They both watched him gather his clothes, turning to face them with a nod of gratitude.

Chander had slumped against the pillows, his cock still tumescent, and smiled rakishly. “We’ll be in touch. The proposal seems adequate, but it must be passed through committee first.”

“I await your response, Sai Rogers. Misai Rogers.”

She nodded to him. “My transport may still be on the platform,” she said. “If you hurry you may be able to board it before it’s recalled.”

“Thank you very much.”

As their guest put his clothes back on and departed, Selina pushed Chander onto his back and settled between his thick, powerful legs. He smiled at her and laced his hands behind his head as she used Ander’s come to lubricate him. He draped his legs over her hips, lifting his lower body in presentation to her. His cock, which had softened after Ander’s departure, began to inflate once more. Selina rested the back of her hand against her mound and lifted her middle two fingers to press against his entrance.

“Such a beautiful young thing he was,” Selina said as the transport lifted off outside the window. “Did his people have a valid approval for salvage operations?”

Chander shook his head, his curls bouncing slightly with the movement. “Alas, no. They offered a good price, but they simply...” He grunted as she began to thrust into him. “They simply don’t have the ships required for such an operation.”

“At least you were able to get something out of the meeting.” Selina began to move faster, pressing hard against him. “God, I have missed you.”

He laughed and gripped his cock. “Life among the Humans frustrating you, my love?”

“Prissy...” she gasped and looked down at him, “...and silly children. So ashamed of their sexuality. So rigid in their practices...”

“Well, we can be fairly rigid ourselves. And they’re... foibles... are what makes corrupting them so much fun.”

She gave him a toothy grin. Chander closed his eyes and stroked himself to ejaculation, spilling over his stomach as Selina shivered and joined him in orgasm. She withdrew her hand from him, cupping his emptied balls before she slid across his leg and dropped onto the mattress next to him. She rested her hands on her chest above her breasts and stared at the ceiling. Chander, never satisfied, put his hand between her legs and began stroking her. She bent one knee and pointed her toe on the mattress. 

His body was lean and wiry, muscular and hairless except for the hair on his head and perpetual stubble. She was equally slender and muscular. Her skin mirrored his in color, a fallow brown, and their hair equally crimson. She lifted her head and he found her lips in a kiss, his tongue sliding across her teeth. She gently bit down on the tip of his tongue as his fingers brought her to orgasm.

Afterward he flopped back and lay beside her, his hand on his belly while she linked her fingers behind her head. The room reeked of sex, a perfume that she enjoyed immensely. 

“How was your visit to the Quay?”

She rolled her eyes, the purple irises settling on a fertility feature hanging above the bed. She sat up and put her feet on the floor, stretching the kinks from her back. She could feel Chander watching her but she ignored him as she stood up and went to the kitchen. She was starved for some authentic Acapsian food, so much so that her mouth started watering as soon as she thought about the spices. She heard Chander moving off the bed behind her.

To the Humans, as well as the majority of other races they were in contact with, Chander was several things to her. He acted as her proxy, her delegate, her substitute negotiator when she was unavailable. Their matching surnames implied a practice in most societies that would indicate they were wed. She uncapped a dish of spices as Chander moved behind her, running a hand over the curve of her ass before moving to the pantry. In truth, Chander was nine years old. She’d made him when she was twenty, using a sequence of DNA with the slightest of alterations to make a playmate for herself. He was born identical to her in every way, save for one small chromosome that provided some intriguing physical tangents. She looked over her shoulder at her favorite tangent, and smiled.

Self-duplication was commonplace on Acapsia, as was partaking in whatever pleasures you chose with them. Consent was key, and how could one fail to consent with themselves? It was slightly more peculiar for someone to adjust genders, but Selina couldn’t understand why. She adored making love with women, but if she was going to bed a clone she wanted something different. 

Selina wet the tips of three fingers on her tongue, then dipped them into her spices. As she licked them off she thought about the time she’d spent on the Quay. It was a Human station, with a majority of Humans in charge, so the station operated under their rules and regulations. She wore the standard uniforms, she rarely propositioned people to come back to her quarters, and she more or less behaved herself due to their ridiculous sexual mores. 

“And yet,” she said, continuing her internal monologue aloud, “they eat entire meals in public.”

Chander looked at her. “Humans?”

“Mm.” She shook her head and sucked more spice from her fingers. “They have an entire esplanade of establishments where complete strangers dine together in public.”

Chander rested his hands on her shoulders and squeezed. “And I’m certain you never lingered in these establishments.” He kissed the shell of her ear as she chuckled knowingly. “My sweet voyeur.”

“Unfortunately I have to go back in the midness,” she said as she took her spices into the lounging area. “Earth’s Aphelion Project has several bids to bring the wreckage in. I must go over them and narrow their choices down to an acceptable few.” She settled on the divan and folded her legs up underneath her. Chander went into the bedroom and returned wearing a pair of black trousers. He sat across from her with a screen on his lap. “I’ll be happy when this ordeal is over.”

“Once we’ve chosen someone to bring the ships to the Quay, it will only be the beginning of the salvage operation. The Karezza, the Humans, everyone who fought and lost against the Cetidroi are still counting the final cost. It may be years before everything is said and done.”

“Very true,” Chander said with a weary sigh. “So it seems you will be forced to spend more time on the Quay after all. My poor Selly.”

She pursed her lips at him and winked as she ran her tongue across her fingertip, tasting the subtle spice. She didn’t mind the Humans overmuch. They were interesting creatures, but not too far removed from the Acapsian. The Humans were the first alien race the Acapsians came in contact with. Acapsian names were too difficult for Humans to correctly pronounce, let alone spell, so the ever-hospitable Acapsian envoys adopted Human names. A trend developed afterward in which Acapsian parents would actually give their children Human names at birth. Selina’s older sister had a traditional name, one pronounced by vocalizing the sound of a stylus scraping against paper to write it down, and Selina often felt a bit plain by comparison.

“Well,” Chander said, taking her silence as brooding, “I suppose I can hold the fort down while you’re not here.”

She smiled at him. “Thank you, dear man. I trust you won’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

He winked at her.

#

It wasn’t unusual, when at home, for Selina to spend an entire day wearing only a thin shift. The Quay was a different place, but the skintight material Humans used for the station’s uniforms was almost as comfortable as being nude. The uniform was bright blue with red piping along the seams, trailing over each shoulder and down either side. She left hers open at the throat since it otherwise felt as if it was choking her. She spent the last part of her journey putting her hair up in a bun. When the transport docked, she stood up and joined the procession of passengers to the off-loading area.

She was the last one off the ship, and she found Admiral Kathia Reshef and Commander Warren Wright were waiting for her. She stepped forward and took Kathia’s hand, leaning in to kiss the Human woman on the lips. When they parted she turned and did the same to Warren. She could tell they were both discomfited by the greeting, Kathia slightly more than Warren, but it was part of the station’s desire to be seen as wholly multicultural. The kiss was a compromise for Selina as well; if it was an Acapsian meeting she wouldn’t have been surprised if the handshake was followed by an offer of oral sex.

“I hope I haven’t kept you waiting long, Admiral,” Selina said.

“Not at all.” They began walking with Warren leading the way. The inbound terminal of the Quay was full of travelers who had either arrived alongside Selina or were preparing to leave. There were three other docking ports on the station and she knew each one was hosting a similar tableau: Balanquin, Karezza, Paisian, and a half dozen people from less influential races preparing for long voyages across the stars. The Acapsian had been spacefaring for centuries, colonizing two of the planets in their system before they thought about exploring further. 

Admiral Reshef was speaking to her as they moved through the throng and into the lift. “Your quarters have been made available to you. They’ve been prepared to your standard specifications.”

“Thank you, Admiral. I appreciate the effort. Officials on my world are still interviewing candidates for the haul. It’s a long process but I believe we are nearing a decision.”

“Excellent.” Reshef pressed a button and the lift shuddered under their feet as it began to rise. “The Balanquin have been rather eager to have their system cleaned up. It’s the least we can do considering the fact they risked their own lives to save the rest of us from the Cetidroi.”

Selina raised an eyebrow. “They should be patient. After all, their actions were only repayment to the Karezza for coming to their aid against a homegrown enemy.”

“Be that as it may, many of us belief it would be uncouth to drag our feet much longer.”

“Drag our feet?” Selina looked at Warren. “Did you say that?”

He returned her gaze without flinching. “No, actually. A Balanquin soldier did. She was a pilot during the battle, and her people sent her here to see what progress is being made.”

Selina rolled her eyes. “Impatient. You would think they would have learned how to wait.”

“She’s here now if you wish to speak to her.”

“I don’t. Not yet, anyway. I want to visit my quarters first so I can refresh myself.”

Reshef obviously did oppose the idea, but she nodded. “Of course. Shall I tell the representative from Pelorum that you will be available in... perhaps half an hour?”

“That should be plenty of time.”

They stopped the lift on the habitat ring, and she dipped her head to them as she stepped off. They continued on and she walked to the quarters she always requested for her visits to the Quay. It was centrally located, close enough to the third-quadrant docking clamps that she could feel the vibrations of the ships as they arrived and departed. Her palm-scan opened the doors and she dropped her bag next to the closet. Such a small and dark space, so cramped and compartmentalized. A room for clothes, a room for bathing, everything in its own sector. The lounge area and the bedroom should have occupied the same space, but the humans had even constructed what they called a pony wall to separate the two. She always felt claustrophobic in these rooms, but it wasn’t as if she could exchange it for one with a better view. At least this room was familiar to her, and familiarity was close enough to comfort for her.

Once the door was locked, she went to the larder. Humans were so open with their dining habits that every room came equipped with its own fully-stocked pantry. She slid the drawer out of the wall and examined the options. She absolutely loved Human food, a shameful secret she kept even from her own clones, and she brushed her fingers over the texture of the fruit before slipping one out and bringing it to her face. Avocado. She touched her tongue to its rough skin and smiled as she put it back and skimmed her hand across the other options.

Finally she settled on a peach. She rubbed her thumb along its crease as she carried it to the bed, sitting with her knees together as she cradled the small, cold fruit in her palms. She brought it to her mouth, teasing her lips with the fuzzy skin, then held her breath as she dragged her tongue over its rough surface as she had with the avocado. Her nose wrinkled and she chuckled softly to herself. She imagined someone was in the room with her, watching her. Admiral Reshef, prim and proper in her uniform, tan skin hiding the fact she was flush with desire.

“Watch,” Selina whispered as she sank her teeth into the flesh. Her eyes drifted shut as the juices flowed into her mouth, soaking her tongue and dribbling out one corner onto her chin. The sounds her lips made as she bit off a chunk and pushed it to one side of her mouth with her tongue... she opened her eyes just enough to see the glistening inner flesh, and she rubbed her thighs together as she took another bite before swallowing her first.

Her fingers were sticky, her lips wet with the juices of her peach. It astounded her that she could have done this on the transport. If she had withdrawn the peach, if she had partaken of its sweetness surrounded by Humans and Karezza, no one would have raised an eyebrow or turned away with prudish shame. And yet if she had offered to while away the long hours by pleasuring her seatmate, she would have been shunned. Nothing about it made sense.

She was half-finished with her peach when the door chime sounded. She wiped the back of her hand over her lips and reluctantly put aside her snack, swallowing before she stood and walked to the door. Her right hand was still sticky from the juices as she answered the chime. 

“Yes? Who is it?”

“Bauwerji Crow, of the Balanquin Air Force.”

Selina opened the door, and the petite crimson woman on the other side squared her shoulders in response. She wore what appeared to be a rough-hewn uniform made of animal skins instead of synthetic cloth like everyone else on the station. She had the air of a savage about her, a trait Selina wasn’t used to seeing in the cities of Acapsia. There was a brief moment of surprise on her face but she covered it well. Selina rested her hand on the doorframe and cocked her hip, tilting her head to one side with a small grin.

“You’ve never met an Acapsian before, have you m’dear?”

“No. I didn’t mean to stare.”

“It’s all right. What can I help you with?”

Bauwerji said, “I’ve come a very long way and waited a very long time to speak with you. Admiral Reshef told me you wouldn’t be summoned, so I had to wait. And then you finally arrived, and she asked me to wait even longer. With all due respect, Miss Rogers, my people and I have waited long enough. I wish to speak to you about the efforts to clear the wreckage from our system now rather than whenever you deign to grant me an audience.”

“Well. Bauwerji, was it?”

The girl opened her mouth as if to correct her, but then a wrinkle appeared between her eyebrows. “Yes. No one ever says it correctly.”

Selina smiled. “Well, I’ve lubricated my vocal chords. I admire your dedication, Bauwerji. Please. Come inside. We can have a civil discussion without all those bureaucrats getting in the way. No need to bother the Humans with something that doesn’t concern them.”

Bauwerji nodded. “Thank you.”

Selina eyed the girl as she entered the room, pushing the door shut behind her. “Would you like a snack, my dear? The larder is fully stocked.”

“No. I’m not hungry. But I don’t mind watching you eat.”

Selina’s grin stretched from ear to ear. “Marvelous. Have a seat, and we’ll begin.”


End file.
